1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for the insertion of sealing profiles with a programmable manipulation device, particuarly with an industrial robot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The insertion of sealing profiles into the allocated insertion bead, for example into the receptacle bead of a dishwasher receptacle or into the door bead of a motor vehicle door, has hitherto been resolved such that the person entrusted with this job grasps the sealing profile cut into lengths, presses the start into the insertion bead and then continuously presses the sealing profile in manually with a pressure tool, whereby the sealing profile is led along the insertion bead with the other hand. Attempts to automate the insertion of sealing profiles and undertake it with an industrial robot have hitherto not led to satisfactory results. Given insertion of the sealing profiles with an industrial robot, tensile stresses always occurred, these leading to the fact that the sealing profiles sprang out of the insertion bead in corners and curves.